


Sunrise, Sunset

by LowInHighSchool



Series: Love More Worry Less [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bipolar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit and Olivier finally get together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> urm hey so I'm high rn and writing seemed like a good idea! This can be seen as being set before My Manic and I :) So urm enjoy :p Title is a Bright Eyes song :)

“He’s looking at you again” Shkodran says. Granit turns to look and sure enough, Olivier’s staring at him, not even being subtle. He blushes.

“You should go over to him” Mesut suggests.

“Yeah, maybe”

“What’s the worst that can happen?”

Granit shrugs.

 

It’s Olivier who makes the first move, later when Granit’s outside smoking (something he only did when he drank).

“Don’t tell Arsene” Granit says as soon as he sees Oli.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me”

He comes over and stands next to Granit, too close perhaps although it doesn’t bother Granit.

“Having a good night?” Oli asks.

“Yeah, it’s fun. I’m glad we’re off tomorrow”

“Me too, god I’ve drank too much”

“Me too” Granit laughs “Oh well”

Oli takes the chance to press their lips together. Granit kisses back deeply, it had been a surprise but he quite liked the way this evening was turning out.

“Is this ok?” Oli asks, breaking apart for a minute.

“Uh hu”

Oli goes back to kissing him again.

“I’m bipolar” Granit says, as if that would change things.

“So?” Oli kisses him again.

Granit’s relieved and kisses him back, dropping his cigarette.

 

“There you are…oh” Shkodran says, coming outside “Sorry”

Granit and Oli break apart, blushing.

“Sorry for interrupting, everyone’s going now”

“Oh, yeah it is er quite late” Oli says.

“I can give you both a lift” Shkodran says.

“Thanks” Granit says.

They head back inside and collect their things before heading to Shkodran’s car. There’s silence in the car, no one wanting to ask the inevitable question. 

They get to Granit’s house and Oli gets out too.

“Thanks” Granit says.

“No problem, have a good night guys” Shkodran winks and drives off.

They only just get inside before Oli is kissing Granit again, backing him up against a wall. Granit runs his hands all over Oli’s body thoughts racing. He’d wanted this for so long.  
“Bed?” Oli asks, in between kisses. Granit nods and leads Oli up the stairs to the bedroom.

“Condom?” Oli asks.

“Oh shit no”

“Tomorrow” Oli says, sitting down.

“Sorry”

“It’s ok, don’t worry. We’ve probably had too much alcohol anyway”

“Yeah”

“We should probably go to bed”

“It’s late” Granit says 

Granit finds Oli some pyjamas, they’re a bit small but they’ll do, and they get into bed. There’s silence for a minute before Oli speaks.

“So, you’re bipolar”

“Yeah”

“I never realised”

“No I never told anyone here, except Shkodran, he caught me taking meds” 

“Do you need to take them now?”

“Scheisse” Granit says getting out of bed. He goes to his pill box and dry swallows his evening tablets.

“Do they help?” Oli asks, curious.

“Yeah, a lot. I was a mess before”

“I’m glad they help. And you know I’m here for you?”

“Thanks, I know. I’m honestly ok at the moment”

“Glad to hear it”

There’s still an awkward tension in the air.

“So, about us?” Oli asks.

“What about us?”

“Are we like, a thing now?”

Granit considers “If you want us to be”

“I do, very much”

“Me too”

“Glad we got that sorted” Oli says.

“I’m going to sleep now, meds are kicking in”

“Sleep well”

“You too”

Oli pulls Granit closer to him in the bed and shuts his eyes.


End file.
